


Sharing

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Service Kink, threesome negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galvatron and Tailgate working out custody of Cyclonus, for shbumi on Tumblr. </p>
<p>Takes place in some vague future IDW timeline, where Galvatron and Cyclonus and Tailgate are in the same place at the same time, and Galvatron and Cyclonus have made up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing

When Galvatron came back for Cyclonus, and Cyclonus did not immediately send his old leader away, Tailgate assumed it was all over. Why would Cyclonus want him when he could have Galvatron? 

And Cyclonus clearly wanted Galvatron. Cyclonus had served him for millions of years, and Galvatron was big, and strong, and a warrior. Tailgate might have saved the universe once, but Galvatron was a legend.

Tailgate figured he might just as well pack up and leave. Swerve would take him in, maybe, or Getaway.

But Cyclonus came back. He came back streaked with purple and grey paint that wasn’t his own, but he came back before Tailgate had managed to pick himself off his berth and start packing. Cyclonus didn’t say anything when he came back, but when Tailgate came to snuggle into his arms, he didn’t tell him to go away, either. And maybe Tailgate couldn’t cover up all of Galvatron’s paint with his own blue and white but Cyclonus didn’t discourage him from trying.

Cyclonus didn’t talk about it, and Tailgate didn’t want Cyclonus to tell him to go away, so he didn’t ask, either.

“Galvatron wants to talk to you.” Cyclonus said, four anxious days after Galvatron had come back. It was the first time he had mentioned Galvatron to Tailgate directly since the bot had returned, and one of very few times he’d mentioned Galvatron at all.

“Okay!” Tailgate said. He drew himself up as much as he could. He would do this. He could do this. He’d stood up to Tyrest, and to Megatron, how much worse could Galvatron be?

He was pretty sure it would be worse. Cyclonus hadn’t loved Tyrest, or Megatron, either.

“Tailgate. Have a seat.” Galvatron lounged in front of a small table, low for Galvatron but neck-height for Tailgate. There was only one other chair, and it was sized for Tailgate, not Cyclonus.

Tailgate looked up at Cyclonus, trying not to look too uncertain. Cyclonus didn’t seem uncertain at all, nothing but grace and politeness as he pulled out the chair for Tailgate to sit in. 

Tailgate sat. It was nice to have Cyclonus push the chair forward for him, but then his hands left the chair and he walked away and Tailgate was afraid for a moment, that he was going to be left alone. “You said you wanted to talk to me,” he said to Galvatron accusingly, trying cover his nerves.

“Yes,” Galvatron said, and he _looked_ at Tailgate, barely acknowledging Cyclonus when he came back, placed a cube of energon in front of each of them, and then stood back, between them. “Drink. I’m afraid I have no vintages of our time to offer you. This is refined from fuels of the planet Earth, but I find it quite adequate.”

Tailgate looked at the cube dubiously for a moment. But, Cyclonus had brought it, so it would only be poisoned if Cyclonus wanted to poison him, and in that case – well. Anyway, Cyclonus had provided him with a curly straw, so he probably _didn’t_ want to poison Tailgate. Probably. He pulled back his faceplate and sipped. “It’s good!” he blurted out, because it was. Not that Tailgate really had that much to compare it to, at least not the way Galvatron would. But if Galvatron didn’t know that, Tailgate didn’t need to tell him. “Thank you,” he said, looking up at Cyclonus. Not Galvatron.

“I’m glad you enjoy it,” Galvatron replied, anyway. “I wished to speak to the...Autobot...who has captured Cyclonus’ attention.” Galvatron smiled at Tailgate, and then, finally, looked up at Cyclonus, smiling fondly up at the warrior who was, for some reason, still pretending to be their servant.

Tailgate wasn’t sure if he liked that. Cyclonus sometimes played that game for him, and it was really hot, but he wasn’t sure if it was a game, with Galvatron. Or if he wanted to think about Galvatron playing with Cyclonus.

Tailgate’s faceplates heated and he glanced down into his energon cube. He _liked_ that thought, actually, Galvatron was hot in the same way Cyclonus was and before Galvatron had come back he used to fantasize about being put between the two of them but he didn’t want Galvatron to take Cyclonus away. “I’m not just gonna let you take him away,” he said, boldly, staring right up into Galvatron’s optics. “Not without a fight.”

Galvatron laughed.

“I’ll do it! I took down Tyrest, I’ll fight you for him!” Tailgate insisted.

“I don’t doubt it, little bot.” Galvatron was just smiling at him, now, and it was going straight to Tailgate’s interfacing hardware. He couldn’t help it: he liked them big and purple and dangerous. “But I’m not proposing to take him away from you. I want him happy, and I believe that you do, too.” 

“You’re going to leave him, then?” Tailgate looked over at Galvatron in disbelief. He was prepared to go down fighting, but he hadn’t expected Galvatron to just _give in_.

“No,” said Galvatron. “I said, I want him _happy_. You will come with us, when we go.”

“What if I don’t want to follow you, then?” Tailgate looks up at Cyclonus, desperately.

“Don’t you?” Galvatron asked.

“Do _you_ want to follow him, Cyclonus?” Tailgate asked, ignoring Galvatron for a moment, just reaching out for Cyclonus.

Cyclonus picked him up and held him close. “I believe in his mission, Tailgate. The D-Void misled him for a time, but now he’s working for the good of Cybertron again.” 

Tailgate looked down at Galvatron again. He was less scary, like this, but not any less hot. “I trust Cyclonus. If he trusts you, I’ll try – sharing.”

“Excellent,” Galvatron said, as he reached out for Cyclonus, pulling him easily into his own lap, while Cyclonus still held Tailgate in his.

Tailgate could feel how _hot_ Cyclonus was getting between them. He squirmed to his feet in Cyclonus’ lap, leaning over his shoulder to look at Galvatron. Cyclonus’ hands wound up resting on his aft, like this. It was nice. He leaned forward and took hold of Galvatron’s horns. Tailgate really liked those, and Galvatron had _four_. “Let’s share.” he said, pulling Galvatron’s helm down to press his bare intake against Galvatron’s lips. 

Cyclonus made the most amazing sounds when Galvatron’s glossa pushed into Tailgate’s intake.


End file.
